


Вас понял

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Humor, M/M, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Затея с самого начала была дерьмовой, но Дженсен был совершенно уверен, что в сверхсекретных списках людей, которых можно нанять, чтобы выполнить грязную работу, именно так и было написано под их именами: «Лузеры, специализируются на катастрофах, разрушениях и всяком дерьмище». Только так можно было объяснить предложения, которые им поступали.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Вас понял

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solid Copy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872417) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



Затея с самого начала была дерьмовой, но Дженсен был совершенно уверен, что в сверхсекретных списках людей, которых можно нанять, чтобы выполнить грязную работу, именно так и было написано под их именами: «Лузеры, специализируются на катастрофах, разрушениях и всяком дерьмище». Только так можно было объяснить предложения, которые им поступали.

Но обычно доставалось не одному Дженсену.

Сначала всё шло по плану. Обычные, вполне ожидаемые проблемы в случае, если ты пытаешься проникнуть в Цитадель Зла «Бест Вестерн». (У Дженсена были вопросы к Эдварду Бернхарду, и самым животрепещущим из них был: «Кто устраивает своё логово безумного учёного в бывшем отеле "Бест Вестерн"?» Потому что это было прямо-таки неловко.)

По плану они должны были выкрасть загадочное устройство, за которое загадочный работодатель обещал заплатить кучу денег. Пуч ждал снаружи в машине, чтобы после можно было быстро свалить, Клэй и Аиша следили за путями отступления и за тем, чтобы им не помешала охрана, которой, как ни странно, у Бернхарда не было, а на балконе бывшего номера двести двенадцать на втором этаже Кугар прикрывал Дженсену спину, пока тот с помощью волшебных пассов пытался найти в информационной системе Бернхарда ту штуку, которую они пришли украсть.

К несчастью, их работодатель предоставил им какие-то чертежи, бесполезное описание и информацию о местоположении, которая сводилась к фразе «где-то в отеле». Отель был большой и весь завален мусором. Скрытым под другим мусором. С кучей мусора внутри.

Это был одновременно отель, злодейское логово и гаражная распродажа в аду, и это действовало Дженсену на нервы.

– Было бы намного проще, – заметил Дженсен, – если бы это место не было декорациями к съёмкам передачи «Барахольщики», серия «Сумасшедший учёный».

Кугар ничего не сказал, но это было не обязательно. Они понимали друг друга без слов, и Дженсен чувствовал его молчаливую поддержку.

Рядом со столом, за которым сидел Дженсен, стояла коробка, в которой кучей были свалены самые разные приборы.

– Вот что это за хрень? – Дженсен указал на шипастую круглую штуку, лежащую на самом верху. – Это украшение? Лампа? Съёмный диск?

Хммм. Последнее предположение могло оказаться правдой. Дженсен автоматически продолжал стучать по клавиатуре, пытаясь найти то, что им было нужно, и одновременно разглядывал шипастую круглую штуку. Снаружи портов не было видно. 

– Дай мне её, пожалуйста, – попросил он Кугара, и тот бесшумно подошёл, взял шипастую штуку за наименее шипастую часть (что-то вроде лампочки сверху) и передал Дженсену.

Портов на... ну, он не мог назвать это задней частью... портов на обратной стороне не было. И снизу тоже. Он вернул штуку Кугару, тот осторожно положил её на место и отступил обратно, встав в десяти футах позади, на единственное место у стены, не покрытое полками с нелепым хламом.

– Бесполезно спрашивать, нет ли на всех этих штуках каких-нибудь подписей? – риторически спросил Дженсен. 

Кугар не пошевелился, но Дженсен знал, что тот согласен. 

– Я не рассчитываю на табличку «Вот то, что вы ищете, хватайте скорее», но хотя бы просто... – Дженсен оборвал себя на полуслове и замер.

Кугар поднял руку, сжав кулак. Он тоже услышал. Далёкий тихий сигнал. Через пять секунд он повторился.

Дженсен встретился глазами с Кугаром и с лёгкостью прочитал немой вопрос: «Отступаем?» 

Дженсен колебался, потому что звуки ему не нравились – они предвещали взрывы в ближайшем будущем, – но нужную информацию можно было получить только здесь. Он прошептал: 

– Ещё пять минут максимум.

И Кугар кивнул.

Тридцать секунд спустя комната начала заполняться газом, и Дженсен пересмотрел своё решение, заорав: 

– Уходим на хрен, немедленно, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее! 

Но Кугар уже схватил его за жилет и тащил по коридору. Они захватили с собой Аишу у пожарного выхода, ведущего на лестницу в бывший вестибюль. Она приподняла брови, но не сказала ни слова и прикрыла их сзади, когда они побежали вниз к позиции Клэя.

Потом им пришлось бежать от отеля к дороге, поскольку это было самое идиотское злодейское логово в мире и было невозможно припарковаться ближе, чем в четырёх милях от него, и не выглядеть при этом как... ну, как воры. Так что им пришлось бежать, и, возможно, это был не лучший вариант, если ты недавно отравился газом, но в жизни Дженсена сроду других не было.

По крайней мере, это был нормальный остров. Не джунгли или ещё что. Стоило быть благодарным за то, что бежать, умирая от таинственного газа, приходилось по зелёной лужайке, окружённой деревьями.

– Так, – сказал Клэй, когда они убрались оттуда, и Пуч медленно вёл машину по старинному маленькому городку, будто они были просто туристами, которые занимаются своими туристическими делами. Посреди ночи. Одетые во всё чёрное. – Что, чёрт возьми, у вас случилось?

– Смертельный газ, – сказал Дженсен.

– Смертельный газ, – медленно повторила Аиша.

– Слушайте, я не знаю, что это было, но определённо ничего хорошего. Сначала раздался высокий сигнал, вернее, два…

– Три, – поправил Кугар.

– Хорошо, хорошо, три, потом тихий шипящий звук, и комната начала заполняться газом. Так что Кугар принял чрезвычайно разумное тактическое решение убраться оттуда, отступить, доложить и обсудить.

– Смертельный газ, – повторил Клэй так, будто ему было больно это произносить.

– По крайней мере, это был подозрительный газ, – добавил Дженсен.

– Мы понаблюдаем за вами, – ответил Клэй, – чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Но у заказа есть сроки. Нам придётся вернуться.

– Ладно, мы вернёмся, – отозвалась Аиша таким тоном, как будто этот газ, нарушив их планы, нанёс ей личное оскорбление.

Ну вообще-то её можно было понять. Дженсен тоже принял на свой счёт, когда смертельный газ вторгся в его воздушное пространство и решил обосноваться в лёгких. Да, пожалуй, он понимал Аишу.

* * *

Один из недостатков фриланса в том, что фрилансерам недоступна армейская инфраструктура, поэтому медицинскую помощь на этот раз им вообще оказывала акушерка. (Неотложная помощь работала в межсезонье по укороченному графику, что, по-видимому, означало «открываемся, когда нам вздумается». Очевидно, если люди заболевали на этом острове не в сезон, они либо плыли на лодке в Ванкувер, либо учились как-то с этим жить.) Акушерка была безусловно компетентна, но разбиралась в младенцах и родах лучше, чем в смертельных газах.

– Я не знаю, что вам сказать, – заключила она, пожав плечами. – Жизненные показатели в норме. Лёгкие и сердце при прослушивании в порядке. Вы говорите, что никаких симптомов нет. Разумеется, этот эм-м-м... газ, который вы вдохнули, мог повлиять на ваше здоровье, но моё оборудование не позволяет это выявить.

– То есть всё в порядке, – сказала Аиша.

– Я сказала не это. Я советую поехать в больницу на континенте и провериться.

Клэй и Аиша обменялись взглядами, и Аиша ответила:

– Отлично, так мы и сделаем.

Но Дженсен понимал, что ничего подобного они делать не будут. Если ты скрываешься от правительства, то в больницу отправишься, только если точно будешь при смерти. 

Вместо этого Клэй с Аишей приняли ответственное решение подождать.

– Может, ты здоров, – сказала Аиша, пожав плечами. – Может, вас просто хотели напугать, чтобы вы убрались оттуда. Собственно, так и вышло.

– Может, это газ, усиливающий интеллект, – предположил Пуч.

Дженсен вскинулся:

– Хочешь сказать, у нас от него разовьются суперспособности? Потому что я и так офигенно умный! Значительно выше среднего!

Он посмотрел на свои ладони в поисках признаков способностей Человека-Паука или ещё кого.

– Я всегда чувствовал, что должен обладать суперспособностями. Я создан для этого. Да, Кугар?

Кугар обдумал всё это. 

– Нет, – сообщил он наконец.

– Что нет? У меня не будет суперсил? Я ранен в самое сердце. Я думал, мы друзья, но настоящий друг не лишит меня вот так запросто мечты всей жизни.

– У меня не будет суперсил, – ответил Кугар. А потом улыбнулся уголком рта: – Дополнительных.

Дженсен пристально посмотрел на него. Штука была в том, что он не был до конца уверен, что Кугар шутит.

Кугар и правда выглядел как человек, который мог бы обладать суперсилой. Отчасти дело было в том, что он выглядел как горячий ублюдок с идеальной задницей, плюс глаза, в которых можно утонуть, плюс эта шляпа... Но помимо прочего, если бы Дженсен внезапно получил суперспособности, об этом бы узнали вообще все минут примерно через пять. А вот Кугар – Дженсен был абсолютно уверен, – обладай Кугар суперсилой, он легко мог бы скрывать её ото всех. Он бы даже мог никогда её не использовать, если бы суперсила это позволяла. Просто держать при себе. Под шляпой. В прямом смысле.

Дженсен как раз представлял себе Кугара, обладающего супергибкостью, или невидимостью, или даже Кугара с волшебным лассо, когда Кугар засмеялся.

– Нет. Я не скажу, что это за сила.

– Скажешь, если она у тебя есть, – ответил Дженсен. Его воображение было целиком занято фантазиями о том, что Кугар мог бы сделать волшебным лассо, потому что каждый имеет право иногда порадовать себя. – Я ужасно страдаю от любопытства, а ты не любишь причинять людям боль.

Кугар улыбнулся.

– Бывают исключения, – ответил он, что, к несчастью, слишком хорошо сочеталось с фантазиями Дженсена о волшебном лассо, так что ему пришлось быстро и радикально сменить тему.

Хорошо, что никто в этой команде не ценил женский футбол, хотя это был, очевидно, единственный настоящий вид спорта, и племянница Дженсена собиралась выиграть золотую медаль, когда вырастет. Пятнадцать минут видео две тысячи одиннадцатого года с длинными пасами от Меган Рапино Эбби Вамбах – и Дженсен пришёл в себя.

* * *

Их базой на острове, как говорилось в рекламе, был «чудесный двухэтажный коттедж для летнего отдыха с семью спальнями и видом на океан». Слово «летний» означало «неотапливаемый», что, в свою очередь, означало, что он не интересовал нормальных людей в такое время года, зато владелец взял оплату наличными и не задавал вопросов в обмен на то, что они поклялись складывать мусор в компостную кучу и не устраивать разнузданных порно-вечеринок. Дженсен не мог вспомнить, когда они в последний раз останавливались в таком приятном месте.

– А тот курортный отель? – сказал Кугар, когда они вернулись домой и уселись ждать очевидных признаков того, что они при смерти и пора ехать в больницу.

– Его же разбомбили, – ответил Дженсен.

– Но там был водопровод. И пляж.

– Ну да, ладно, тот отель тоже был ничего.

Но сейчас у них была посуда, плита, которой можно было пользоваться, не рискуя устроить пожар, и полторы ванных комнаты. Вообще этот дом напоминал дом его сестры в Нью-Гемпшире. Там были такие же двухъярусные кровати, как в комнате Кугара и Дженсена. (Дженсену нравились простыни с космическими кораблями, а Кугару – с перекрестьями прицела.)

– ИКЕА, – сказал Кугар.

– Ага, похоже. У них вообще есть ИКЕА в Нью-Гемпшире?

– В Бостоне.

– Точно, – сказал Дженсен. – Дай пять. – И поднял раскрытую ладонь. Кугар хлопнул по ней, но на лбу у него появилась маленькая морщинка, как будто что-то его беспокоило. 

– Что такое? На тебя начал действовать смертельный газ? Я был почти уверен, что окажусь первым.

– Нет, – сказал Кугар, – всё нормально. 

Но Дженсен видел, что его по-прежнему что-то беспокоит.

* * *

Проблема безопасного убежища была в том, что в нём было безопасно.

– Безопасность – синоним скукотищи, – простонал Дженсен.

– Прошло сорок пять минут, – ответила Аиша. – Я сама видела, как вы провели в наблюдении сорок пять часов.

– У наблюдения есть потенциал! – возразил Дженсен. – Конечно, просто наблюдать – скучно, но в любой момент может произойти что-то интересное. И это меняет дело.

– Он и во время наблюдения стенал, – заметил Пуч.

– Но терпел намного дольше. – Аиша задумчиво посмотрела на Дженсена. – Наблюдай за Кугаром. Следи, чтобы не пропустить появление симптомов.

– Ладно, но я не смогу долго таращиться на Кугара, – предупредил её Дженсен. – Я снова начну жаловаться через десять минут.

– Я буду счастлива каждой лишней минуте тишины.

Аиша снова уткнулась в книгу. Настоящую книгу, напечатанную на бумаге. Потому что она была луддитом. Или кем-то вроде.

Дженсен посмотрел на Кугара. Вероятно, правильнее всего определить норму; таким образом он точно будет знать, когда Кугар от неё отклонится. Кугар сидел в большом круглом плетёном кресле, которых в этом коттедже была куча, и хотя Дженсен точно знал, что невозможно изящно сесть, сидеть или вылезти из него, – Кугар мог. Его текущее состояние Дженсен называл «Кугар в режиме бездействия»: в такие моменты Кугар просто ждал, спокойно и неподвижно, и казалось, что он спит с открытыми глазами, вот только если что-то случалось, реагировал он со скоростью звука.

Но ничего не происходило, и Кугар сидел растянувшись в кресле. На этот раз он снял шляпу – в коттедже была вешалка для шляп, и Кугар решил ею воспользоваться, – и волосы слегка закрывали лицо. Если бы это был не Кугар, Дженсен сказал бы, что это выглядело... кокетливо, но в этом случае, очевидно, это было не так. Кугар, вероятно, недавно немного накачался, судя по тому, как бицепсы натягивали изношенную футболку.

На бёдрах ткань тоже была натянута, и Дженсен против воли отвлёкся на член Кугара, потому что на него, как и на любую другую часть Кугара, было приятно посмотреть. На самом деле Дженсен никогда не видел Кугара полностью голым или, по крайней мере, не задерживал взгляд надолго, но у него было несколько нежно лелеемых воспоминаний о Кугаре в спортивных штанах, Кугаре в боксёрах, Кугаре в плавках...

Кугар резко подался вперёд, взглянул сначала на Дженсена, потом на Аишу, Клэя и Пуча. Аиша заложила книгу пальцем и вопросительно приподняла брови; Дженсен с горечью отметил, что она не жалуется на то, что Кугар ей помешал. Пуч и Клэй, заметив, что тишина изменилась, почти одновременно подняли глаза.

– Никто ничего не слышал, – сказал Кугар.

Это был не вопрос, но Дженсену всё равно казалось, что нужно ответить. 

– Нечего было слушать, если только не проявилась твоя суперсила, и это оказался суперслух. И, честно говоря, на твоём месте я бы дождался более удачного момента, чтобы рассказать об этом.

– Я что-то слышал, – сказал Кугар. – Я слышал твой голос.

– Я ничего не говорил. По-моему. Иногда бывает, что я проговариваю обрывки мыслей вслух, это со всеми случается, но я же не разговаривал? – Дженсен посмотрел на Клэя и Аишу.

– Я ничего не слышала, – сказала Аиша, захлопывая книгу. – Что он сказал?

– Рассуждал про... мои волосы, – сказал Кугар. Его взгляд скользнул по Дженсену, задержавшись где-то в районе талии, так что было понятно, что он сказал далеко не всё.

– Это странно, – сказал Дженсен. – Погоди, то есть это проявилась твоя суперсила, и ты – телепат? Это хуже, чем суперслух. – Но природная честность заставила его добавить: – Я имею в виду, это потрясающе, но как твой друг и товарищ по команде я бы предпочёл что-нибудь другое. Профессор Икс нечеловечески жуткий. У меня были кошмары о том, что я был мутантом, оказался в его школе, и он… 

Дженсен оборвал свою паническую речь, потому что Аиша вручила ему листок бумаги.

Пустой листок. С другой стороны тоже ничего не было.

– Хм. Спасибо?

Она раздала такие же листки Клэю и Пучу и один оставила себе.

– Это легко проверить, – сказала она. – Кугар, закрой глаза. Все повернитесь так, чтобы Кугар не видел, что вы пишете, и напишите любое слово.

Клэй немедленно что-то написал, и Аиша тоже. Дженсен колебался. Он хотел написать «материнская плата», но это было слишком очевидно. И «космодесант» тоже. Потом он придумал «шоколад», но и это было очевидно, так что в конце концов он написал: «Цветок».

– Дженсен написал «цветок», – сообщил Кугар, не открывая глаз.

Дженсен замер, вцепившись в бумажку.

– Это интересно, – задумчиво сказала Аиша.

– Это катастрофа, – поправил её Дженсен, и он был прав, он точно это знал, но его никто не слушал.

* * *

После нескольких тестов выяснилось, что Кугар в ста процентах случаев знает, что написал Дженсен, и понятия не имеет, что написали Клэй, Пуч и Аиша (кроме того раза, когда Клэй написал «Лузеры», но это было настолько предсказуемо, что Аиша отказалась это засчитывать).

– То есть Кугар не умеет читать мысли, – заключил Дженсен, закрыв глаза руками. Потому что мир был слишком жутким местом, и Дженсен больше не рисковал на него смотреть. – Он умеет читать меня. Отлично.

Дженсен начал составлять список того, о чём ему нельзя думать: Кугар, секс, боязнь… Тут он оборвал себя и начал составлять список всех сезонов «Могучих Рейнджеров» по порядку. Это помогло, и через некоторое время он снова почувствовал себя в силах взглянуть на окружающую действительность. «Могучие Рейнджеры» обладали магическим действием.

Пуч задумчиво посмотрел на Кугара.

– Так какие мысли ты можешь читать? Все? Или только те, что на поверхности?

– А давайте не будем проверять? – громко предложил Дженсен, но его проигнорировали, так что он снова начал вспоминать: «Потерянная галактика» в «Могучих Рейнджерах» была до или после «Со скоростью света»?

Кугар нахмурился. Дженсен растянулся на полу, потому что это был лучший способ справляться с катастрофами, и смотрел на Кугара – потому что это всегда было приятно.

Кугар улыбнулся ему, слегка кивнул, как бы благодаря за комплимент, и Дженсен уронил голову обратно на пол и начал напряжённо думать об эпизоде «Дино-гром». Кугар потряс головой и сказал Клэю: 

– Сначала я слышал мысли изредка, сейчас чаще. Далеко не все, и даже не большую часть – если, конечно, не сосредоточиться как следует, – но больше, чем раньше.

– То есть оно усиливается, – сделала вывод Аиша. – И мы не знаем, когда твоя сила перестанет расти.

– О господи, – пробормотал Дженсен. – У нас с Кугаром будет одно сознание на двоих? Мы станем единой сущностью?

– Только не это, – застонал Пуч. – Ни один человек такого не вынесет.

– Наконец хоть кто-то на моей стороне, – отозвался Дженсен.

– Я имел в виду себя. У меня дети, я должен заботиться о своей жизни.

Дженсен мстительно стал напевать Call me maybe. Клэй нахмурился.

– Это может плохо кончиться.

Они с Аишей переглянулись, и Дженсен увидел, что они приняли какое-то решение, не интересуясь мнением людей, пострадавших от телепатической катастрофы, и не говоря ни слова. Так что, очевидно, телепатия была распространена шире, чем ему казалось.

Дженсен перевёл взгляд на Кугара.

– Я всегда думал, что если произнесу фразу «телепатическая катастрофа», это будет намного интереснее, чем то, что сейчас происходит. – Кугар не отреагировал, но Дженсен знал, что тот с ним согласен. – Почему притворяться, что телепатия существует, круче, чем пользоваться ей на самом деле? – скорбно спросил он.

– А стрелять силой мысли я не могу, – задумчиво сказал Кугар.

– Да. Да. В этом и проблема. – Дженсен задумался о повороте судьбы, который дал Кугару способность читать мысли вместо возможности телекинетически выстрелить кому-то в голову. 

– Вселенная облажалась, – печально сказал он.

Кугар кивнул.

– Ладно, – сказала Аиша, поднимаясь.

– Ладно? Что ладно? – переспросил Дженсен.

– Поскольку оно усиливается, и мы не знаем, когда оно остановится, – это проблема, – ответил Клэй. – Нам придётся разобраться.

– И лучше бы до того, как они отрастят тентакли и ещё что-нибудь, – кивнул Пуч.

Ну отлично. Теперь Дженсен мог представлять себе ещё и это.

Кугар с тентаклями оказался сексуальнее, чем Дженсен ожидал. Хм. Он поднял глаза, увидел, что Кугар смотрит на него выгнув бровь, и накрыл лицо подушкой с вышивкой «Лучшая бабушка в мире». И начал обдумывать, какова вероятность смерти от смущения. А потом Аиша пнула его в бедро, и поскольку это было гораздо более непосредственной угрозой, ему пришлось стащить подушку с головы.

– Мы с Клэем вернёмся туда и постараемся выяснить, что с вами случилось, – сказала она.

Дженсен вздохнул.

– Чудесная идея! Вы надышитесь смертельным газом, станете телепатами и немедленно убьёте друг друга. Я думаю, вы даже вернуться оттуда не успеете.

– Не надышимся, – сказал Клэй. – Предупреждён – значит вооружён.

– Информация – только половина победы, – язвительно проворчал Дженсен, но Клэй его проигнорировал.

– Противогазы, – сказала Аиша. – Мы закроем лицо. Должно получиться нормально.

– «Должно получиться нормально» – будет последними словами, которые от вас услышат, – предрёк Дженсен, но его опять никто не послушал.

* * *

Аиша достала противогазы на крошечном острове на задворках мира, потому что у всех были суперспособности круче, чем у Дженсена, а потом они с Клэем собрались и ушли. Пуч остался на телепатической вахте, потому что так приказал Клэй.

– Это разумно, – сказал Дженсен. – Пуч как раз из тех, кто сможет помочь во время телепатической катастрофы.

– Мы вернёмся через двенадцать часов, максимум через сутки, – сказала Аиша Пучу.

– Постарайся не дать им найти себе на голову ещё каких-нибудь суперсил, – добавил Клэй и проигнорировал нелепые жесты Пуча, призванные показать, что он за это не отвечает.

Когда они ушли на задание, Дженсен ушёл в свои мысли, хотя и не смог остаться с ними наедине. Это был тот случай, когда наблюдатель влияет на результат эксперимента. Дженсен знал, что Кугар слышит его мысли, и это пустило их по пути… ну, по такому пути, которым Дженсен определённо не собирался идти. Проблема была только в том, что он уже стоял посреди дороги. Кугар смотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

– Хорошо, – сказал Дженсен вслух. – Я подумаю о чём-нибудь другом.

– Прекрасно, – ответил Кугар и откинулся назад.

– Я собираюсь выпить пива, – объявил Пуч. – На кухне. Где не происходит ничего странного.

Дженсен начал с того, что сосредоточился на телекоммуникационном оборудовании, потом мысли плавно перетекли к их собственным средствам связи. Они были полным отстоем, им нужно было что-нибудь поприличнее, а уж об уровне безопасности и говорить нечего. Честно говоря, нельзя было разрешать Клэю выбирать кодовые слова и пароли, потому что он ничего не смыслил в этом искусстве и пытался обесценить его, придумывая смехотворно очевидные слова из древних мультиков вместо мультфильмов юности Дженсена, которые были намного круче.

Пять минут спустя Дженсен погрузился в размышления о шедевре с участием Хи-Мена и Ши-Ра, в этот момент Кугар сказал: 

– Ох.

– Что? – Дженсен резко обернулся. – Смертельный газ? Ты умираешь?

Кугар просто уставился на него. 

– Как ты живёшь, – он взмахнул руками, поясняя мысль, – если у тебя в голове постоянно вот это всё?

Дженсен обдумал вопрос. 

– Просто я феноменален.

Кугар прижал руки к вискам и сказал: 

– Пришла пора кое-чему научиться.

* * *

– Я рассчитывал, что будет круче, – пожаловался Дженсен, сидя со скрещенными ногами и пытаясь расслабиться. Хотя лично он был убеждён, что нельзя требовать подобного от людей старше девяти лет.

– Я думал, ты раскроешь мне часть Таинственной Сущности Кугара.

Он решил, что, поскольку его внутренний монолог фактически стал внешним, можно не пытаться фильтровать речь. Теперь вся его жизнь стала хэштегами. А Кугар хотел, чтобы он…

– Я и раскрываю. Ту часть, которой хочу тебя научить.

Дженсен был искренне впечатлён терпением Кугара. Большинство людей не могли находиться рядом с Дженсеном больше получаса, даже когда он не произносил вслух всё, что думал, а Кугар выдерживал его безо всяких ограничений уже около часа.

– Я думаю, это рекорд, – сообщил Дженсен. – Полагаю, остальные уже заклеили бы мне рот скотчем.

– Не искушай меня, – сказал Кугар. 

А потом снова начал показывать упражнение. Он положил руки на колени, сделал глубокий шумный вдох и выдохнул, очевидно, сосчитав до скольких-то. Он называл Дженсену число, но тот не мог вспомнить, какое. 

– Четыре, – сказал Кугар.

– Точно, четыре. – Дженсен глубоко вдохнул, послушно считая в уме до четырёх. – А почему именно до четырёх? А если считать до пяти? По этому поводу были исследования? – Кугар бросил на него взгляд, в котором довольно ясно читалось, что он снова чувствует соблазн использовать скотч, и Дженсен выдохнул на счёт четыре. – А считается, если это выдох от другого вдоха? – спросил он.

– Считается, если ты считаешь, – твёрдо сказал Кугар.

Дженсен вдохнул: «Раз, два, три, четыре», потом открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но Кугар снова посмотрел на него, так что вместо этого он задержал дыхание. «Раз, два, три, четыре». Теперь нужно было выдохнуть, и Дженсен проследил за этим: «Раз, два, три, четыре». Потом он посмотрел на Кугара, надеясь на одобрение.

– Ещё раз, – сказал Кугар.

– Серьёзно? За последние месяца четыре я ни разу не молчал дольше. Мне кажется, ты не до конца улавливаешь мою истинную суть.

– Поверь мне, я улавливаю.

Говоря это, Кугар выглядел… нет, выглядел он всегда горячо. Дженсен видел Кугара, когда того ранили в плечо и он был весь в крови, видел его после трёх дней в пустыне, видел его в костюме биологической защиты, так что с уверенностью мог утверждать: из того, что Кугар жив, непосредственно следует, что он горяч, как адское пекло. Но сейчас Дженсен видел непривычные крошечные морщинки у Кугара вокруг глаз.

– Да, – сказал Кугар, – у меня болит голова.

– Девушки мне часто это говорят, – автоматически отозвался Дженсен. 

Но мысленно он уже начал прокручивать варианты того, что на самом деле случилось. Что, если мозг Кугара не смог вынести Дженсена? Серьёзно, мало кто смог бы. Что, если Кугар травмирован? Что, если у него будет припадок или он впадёт в кому? Или…

– Ты не помогаешь, – сказал Кугар.

Так. Хорошо. Дженсен должен постараться сохранить мозг Кугара в рабочем состоянии и проследить, чтобы он не вытек через уши, а это, в свою очередь, значит, что ему нужно делать нудные дыхательные упражнения. Это, конечно, не то, что Дженсен умел делать лучше всего. Будем честны, это был вообще не его профиль. Но если армия чему и научила его, так это тому, что если ты должен что-то сделать, то ты идёшь и делаешь, что нужно и когда нужно.

– Окей, – кивнул Дженсен. 

Он вдохнул, досчитал до четырёх, выдохнул, досчитал до четырёх, задержал дыхание, досчитал до четырёх. Странно, но, повторив всё это пару раз, он почувствовал, что сердце стало биться ровнее, мысли тоже потекли медленнее, что было прискорбно, поскольку Дженсен считал, что он король хакеров и взломал мозг, подняв его тактовую частоту выше заводских настроек, но… да, точно, нужно дышать.

Через две минуты стало легче. Стало намного легче, и одновременно Дженсен почувствовал себя как-то странно. Он был спокоен, но не так, как обычно, и в голове постоянно всплывал образ… бассейна? Он подышал ещё немного, и нет, оказалось, что он представлял себе океан. И себя под водой. В странном тёплом океане. И вот это – это было совершенно неправильно.

– Кугар, – позвал Дженсен, открыв глаза. – Ты представляешь себя в океане под водой? А то я не могу прекратить об этом думать. Хотя это последнее, что помогло бы мне расслабиться. Так что я думаю… Я думаю, это твои мысли.

Кугар воззрился на Дженсена.

– Вот дерьмо, – сказал он.

* * *

Они пошли на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе, поскольку «все современные удобства» включали кофемашину, и если уж Дженсену приходится пить чудовищный кофе, он собирался выпить на хрен его весь. Они поделились своими новостями с Пучем, который и до того был в ужасе, и решили просто поразмышлять над своей новой двухсторонней системой связи, хотя, когда Дженсен перестал дышать на четыре такта, или как там это называлось, и снова начал переживать, оказалось, что она не очень хорошо работает.

– Как можно считать, что океан мешает расслабиться? – спросил Кугар, как будто это было их главной проблемой.

– Там везде рыбы, – объяснил Дженсен. – И некоторые рыбы – это акулы. А ещё киты. И они могут оказаться рядом в любой момент.

Кугар уставился на него, и Дженсен был почти уверен, что чувствует его изумление. 

– В тебя иногда стреляют. И могут убить, – напомнил ему Кугар.

– Да, но рыба в этом не участвует, – ответил Дженсен, и он знал, что довод был логичным, но Кугар не выглядел впечатлённым.

Только вот у них была телепатия.

Пуч сжал виски руками, как будто пытался удержать мозг на месте, несмотря на то что он был единственным человеком во всей команде с гарантированно нормальным мозгом. 

– Парни, мы можем сосредоточиться? То, что телепатия теперь работает в обе стороны, означает, что стало хуже, или всё так же плохо, как раньше? 

Возникла пауза, пока они обдумывали этот вопрос, а потом Кугар пожал плечами. Пуч вздохнул и взял ещё пива.

– Знаете, – сказал Дженсен, отхлебнув мерзостного кофе. – Я всегда считал, что телепатия упрощает жизнь. Мне казалось, что если точно знать, о чём люди думают, а не строить догадки, это решит многие проблемы.

– Я так никогда не считал, – сказал Кугар.

– Ну, ты был прав.

Кугар отсалютовал, приложив два пальца к шляпе.

* * *

Медитация и подсчёт вдохов и выдохов интереснее не стали. Телепатия не стала круче. Дженсену не стало удобнее сидеть со скрещенными ногами, а Кугар не перестал быть таким катастрофически красивым, даже когда сидение со скрещенными ногами стало казаться Дженсену естественным состоянием.

В конце концов Пуч лёг спать и велел разбудить его, если у них взорвётся мозг или вернутся Клэй с Аишей.

Клэй и Аиша не возвращались, и их передатчики молчали. Дженсен придумал как минимум пятьдесят разных причин, по которым они не звали на помощь, но при этом дела у них были плохи. Особенно учитывая, что они отправились к парню, который изобрёл телепатический газ. Он успел поразмышлять об этом минут пять, а потом Кугар сузил глаза и посмотрел так свирепо, как будто собирался подчинить телепатию взглядом, и Дженсен понял, что пришло время ещё немного подышать.

– Никогда не думал, что устану дышать, – мрачно пробурчал Дженсен. – Не день, а одно сплошное разочарование.

Кугар похлопал его по плечу, и теперь Дженсен знал – спасибо тебе, телепатия, – что это была притворная поддержка.

– Впрочем, могло быть и хуже, – продолжал Дженсен. – Мои мысли мог читать кто-нибудь другой. – Он обдумал эту идею, перебирая кандидатов. – Как думаешь, кто убил бы меня быстрее?

Кугар нахмурился, и Дженсен согласился:

– Да, глупо спрашивать. Клэй бы ещё только начал подумывать об убийстве, а Аиша бы меня уже пристрелила.

Кугар наклонил голову, обдумывая мысль. И секунд через пятнадцать согласно кивнул.

Дженсен вздохнул.

– Я люблю свою команду. Они моя семья. Возможно, они – моя единственная настоящая семья.

Кугар поднял взгляд, на лбу у него появилась морщинка, и Дженсен понял, что неправ.

– Нет, я не о том. Мы с сестрой всегда были вместе, ну, во всяком случае, с тех пор, как я родился. Именно она научила меня быть одной командой. Но здесь я узнал, что такое семья. В детстве я смотрел все эти милые семейные рождественские фильмы и думал, что их сняли инопланетяне. Потому что семья – это ты и твоя сестра. Вы прикрываете друг другу спину и стараетесь вместе пережить всё происходящее. А потом я встретил Лузеров и узнал, что… – Дженсен задумался о том, куда его завели собственные мысли, и обнаружил себя в обрывках воспоминаний о рождественских фильмах, звенящих колокольчиках и о том, как орёт их отец. – В общем, я хотел сказать, что люблю вас всех, но мы и без телепатии были на всю голову ушибленные.

В ответ Кугар приподнял бровь и слегка качнулся вперёд, что было лестно. В словаре Кугара это означало изрядный интерес.

Немного погодя Кугар откашлялся и спросил:

– Так что. Кирк или Пикард?

– Это нечестный вопрос, друг мой, – сказал Дженсен. – Но ответ, очевидно, Пикард. Хотя Кирк горяч, как вся преисподняя, и очень талантливый, и когда мне было тринадцать, мы постоянно пересматривали «Стартрек» после школы, и я подрочил на Кирка минимум дюжину раз, так что ответ, очевидно, Пикард, хотя на самом деле Кирк.

Он моргнул, удивляясь, что он несёт. Но чем было хорошо иметь друзей-телепатов, так это тем, что можно было не переживать насчёт вываливания слишком большого количества информации. Весь смысл телепатии был именно в этом. Хотя Кугар явно напрягся, так что, может быть, надо было опять начать переживать, но…

Кугар перебил его, не дав закончить мысль:

– Ты бы хотел поиграть в «Покемон Гоу»?

Кугар сидел неподвижно, как бывало, когда он замирал перед выстрелом, и первобытная часть мозга Дженсена завопила, предупреждая об опасности, хотя для этого не было никаких разумных причин.

Дженсен ответил, не особенно задумываясь, поскольку всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Кугаре и на том, чтобы сразу сорваться с места и бежать, когда Кугар скажет – куда.

– Конечно нет. Это чудовищная дыра в безопасности, но, господи, я бы всё отдал, если б мне дали побегать, выслеживая Чаризарда, так что, конечно, хотел!

Кугар уставился на Дженсена, и, может, это была телепатия, а может, годы опыта, но Дженсен точно знал, что Кугар думает: «Вот дерьмо».

Учитывая, насколько быстро Кугар пришёл в состояние повышенной боеготовности, Дженсен обдумал всё, что сказал за последнюю минуту, и тоже уловил суть происходящего.

– Они что, серьёзно? Одной телепатии было недостаточно?

– Очевидно, да.

– Какой больной ублюдок мог изобрести телепатический газ, а потом решить, что надо бы добавить к нему сыворотку правды?

– Эдвард Бернхард, – угрюмо сказал Кугар.

Дженсен, всё ещё сидевший на полу после трёх тысяч вдохов и выдохов, повалился на спину. 

– Ненавижу свою жизнь, – простонал он.

– Ненавидеть Бернхарда больше смысла, – заметил Кугар, вставая и разминая спину и руки, как будто он хотел быть готов на случай перестрелки.

– Кугар, на меня внезапно наложили проклятие телепатии с сывороткой правды. Я ненавижу вообще всё и всех. – Сказав это, Дженсен почувствовал необходимость добавить: – Всех, кроме тебя. Я до сих пор не ненавижу тебя и не уверен в причинах, и то, что я тебе об этом рассказываю, приводит меня в ужас, потому что я же могу начать рассказывать обо всех своих чувствах к тебе.

На этих словах Кугар ушёл на кухню и вернулся с фруктовым льдом.

– Сложно есть и говорить одновременно, – объяснил он и отдал упаковку Дженсену.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал Дженсен и запихал в рот мороженое, пока не брякнул чего-нибудь совсем непоправимого.

* * *

Четырёх минут в тандеме с фруктовым льдом Дженсену оказалось достаточно, чтобы он смог восстановить способность мыслить и начал анализировать ситуацию. Так что к тому моменту, как закончился слой с виноградным вкусом, у него появился вопрос к Кугару.

– Почему ты не паникуешь?

Кугар недоуменно моргнул, глядя на Дженсена.

– А это поможет?

Это был редкий случай, когда Дженсен не знал, что сказать ни вслух, ни про себя. И Кугар добавил, похоже, против собственного желания:

– Это не самое странное или ужасное, что со мной случалось. 

И Дженсен точно знал, что Кугар вспомнил темноту и какие-то громкие крики, но ничего конкретного. Честно говоря, он не был уверен, что хочет узнать подробности.

– Иногда ты меня пугаешь, – сказал Дженсен. – Но я не говорю, что это плохо. Я всю жизнь провожу с жуткими, но горячими парнями, это, можно сказать, моя работа.

Кугар снова ему отсалютовал. Уже второй раз за вечер. Дженсен был польщён.

– Я польщён, – сообщил он. – Мне очень приятно. И… оу… я и не догадывался, что есть столько вещей, о которых я раньше всё-таки молчал. – Он обдумал эту идею. – Чёрт! Вот зачем нужен этот идиотский газ!

– Допросы, – сказал Кугар.

– Допросы. И если он развязывает язык и позволяет читать твои мысли…

– Клэй и Аиша.

– Если их схватят, то прочитают как открытую книгу.

Кугар обдумывал это целых десять секунд, склонив голову на бок, а потом поднялся и пошёл будить Пуча. А Дженсен начал перебирать снаряжение. К несчастью, Клэй и Аиша взяли с собой большую часть оружия, и это вызывало беспокойство и одновременно поражало воображение: как два не таких уж больших человека могли унести на себе почти весь их арсенал так, что под одеждой это было незаметно. К счастью, личное оружие в доме осталось. А ещё у них были коммуникаторы, потому что Дженсен знал, что тут самое важное.

– Возможность поддерживать связь – ключевая часть любой операции, – сообщил он Кугару.

– Тогда хорошо, что идём именно мы, – отозвался Кугар, прикоснувшись к виску.

– Кхм, – кашлянул Пуч, стоя в дверном проёме с большой сумкой на плече. – Вы же помните, что вам нужно держать связь ещё и со мной? Нормальными словами и всё такое.

– Смотри, что у меня для тебя есть, – сказал Дженсен, передавая Пучу наушник и лично собранный передатчик.

Пятнадцать минут спустя они собрались, дважды проверили оружие и посетили уборную. 

– Кугар, друг мой, – позвал Дженсен. – Пуч. Шоу начинается. Вы готовы?

– Нет, но какой у нас выбор, – ответил Пуч.

– Всегда готов, – сказал Кугар.

И они выдвинулись.

* * *

Клэй и Аиша, разумеется, уехали на чёрном внедорожнике с тонированными стёклами и восемью зарядными станциями. В запасе оставалась блестящая голубая пятнадцатилетняя Honda, у которой в качестве дополнительного оборудования было радио. Она шла в комплекте с арендованным коттеджем, вероятно, потому, что годилась только на то, чтобы поехать куда-то очень недалеко. И медленно.

– Это оскорбление нашего достоинства, но мы справимся, – сказал Дженсен, загружая в машину оставшееся снаряжение. – Просто нужно помнить, что мы выше этого. Мы достойны лучшего.

– Я-то точно достоин лучшего, – сказал Пуч. – Без вопросов. А вот вы, ребята…

– Эй, – возмутился Дженсен и встал в позу, изображая очень крутого парня. – Я вообще ниндзя. Я заслуживаю ниндзя-транспорт.

Кугар оглядел Дженсена с головы до ног и слегка пошевелил пальцами. Жест можно было интерпретировать как обидный, но Дженсен знал, что на самом деле Кугар думает о том, что любовь Клэя к огромным чёрным машинам плохо сочетается с маскировкой и что Honda Civic абсолютно незаметна в Северной Америке в любой ситуации. Это было довольно странное ощущение: Дженсен знал, что скрывается за молчанием и едва заметными жестами Кугара, и потому чувствовал себя сверхъестественно особенным. А ещё он чувствовал, что ему сверхъестественно необходимо поделиться этим вслух. 

– Думаешь, что знаешь человека, – сказал Дженсен, когда Пуч быстро шагал по подъездной дорожке, – а потом начнёшь читать его мысли... 

Дженсену показалось, что он поймал короткий всплеск каких-то эмоций от Кугара, но не смог их определить, потому что был вынужден продолжать мысль: 

– ...и оказывается, что он предпочёл бы выполнять свою совершенно потрясающую и абсолютно незаконную, невероятно крутую работу на грёбаной Honda Civic.

Дженсен расстроенно покачал головой.

Кугар думал разнообразные язвительные и смешные вещи о безопасности и маскировке весь путь до города, и хотя дорога объективно занимала минут десять, Дженсен был сосредоточен на ней всё это время, что было абсолютным рекордом в его жизни, так что он был впечатлён.

Эдвард Бернхард явно пытался стать классическим чокнутым злодеем, но исполнение немного не дотягивало. База в «Бест Вестерн» была проблемой номер один, это факт. Но туристический городок не соответствовал ситуации сам по себе. Они ехали к логову злодея мимо антикварных и сувенирных лавочек и ресторанов, в которых предлагали чилийского сибаса с лимонным чатни и ореховым соусом за тридцать пять долларов. Это было очень неловко.

– Неловко? – переспросил Кугар.

Дженсен кивнул за окно на милый маленький бар с вывеской «Морская корова», у дверей которого стояла табличка, обещавшая бурбон с жареным фундуком и коктейль из белого вина и органической мускатной дыни. 

– Я слишком много хочу, когда рассчитываю на зловещие декорации?

Кугар пожал плечами, но думал он о жизни в обычном городе, о богатых туристах, которые приезжают туда, о том, что этот город подстраивается под них, и существует для них, и предлагает им то, что сами жители не могут себе позволить, о том, как город выглядит в течение рабочей недели, когда большинство домов пустует. Милый туристический город казался Кугару крайне зловещим.

Дженсен моргнул от неожиданности, поскольку количество известной ему информации о детстве Кугара только что увеличилось в два раза. 

– Ну да, согласен.

– Хотя бы притворитесь, что я слышу обе части диалога, – закричал Пуч с переднего сиденья. – Лично для меня, ладно?

Мысленный ответ Кугара был одновременно неприличным и смешным до истерики, так что Дженсен засмеялся, и Пуч пригрозил выбросить их из машины, если они и дальше будут такими невозможными. Они проехали через теперь уже жуткий туристический город по дороге, которая по правилам должна была привести к скалистой горе с замком на самой вершине или к зданию из стекла и белого пластика, как самый большой в мире Apple Store. Вместо этого там стоял. Ну. Роковой отель «Бест Вестерн». Снаружи персиковая штукатурка, кирпично-красная черепичная крыша, большие окна… можно не продолжать.

– Зато хорошая линия обзора, – сказал Кугар.

– В твоей душе нет романтики, – грустно сказал Дженсен. – Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

Реакцию Кугара он узнать не смог: между ними стояла непроницаемая ментальная стена. Несмотря на отсутствие подобающего антуража, неподходящую машину и цель, от которой делалось неловко, Кугар, очевидно, перешёл в тот режим, который у него включался во время заданий. Дженсен не мог лгать: он был впечатлён.

Из-за ужасающего местоположения «Бест Вестерн» – грёбаных акров зелёных газонов, которые должны были радовать глаз, но Дженсена возмущали до глубины души, – Пуч припарковался в четырёх милях оттуда, в единственном подходящем месте, которое они нашли во время разведки.

Дженсен размышлял о несправедливости всего этого, пока они вытаскивали снаряжение и готовились выдвигаться к отелю. Затем он мысленно потянулся к Кугару. Кугар же, похоже, сосредоточился на их единственном недостатке – недостатке информации о планах Аиши и Клэя, и ругал себя за то, что не выяснил подробности, когда те уходили.

– Мы не виноваты. Мы немного отвлеклись из-за телепатии, – заметил Дженсен.

Кугар пожал плечами.

– Я буду здесь, в машине, следить за связью и надеяться, что вы всё ещё помните, как разговаривать вслух, – сказал Пуч. – Не подцепите там ничего ещё более жуткого, хорошо?

– И тебе удачи, – сказал Дженсен. 

Кугар стукнул по крыше машины, и они вышли на зелёную лужайку, где вероятность найти укрытие была равна нулю.

* * *

Внутри «Бест Вестерн» с прошлого раза ничего не изменилось. Он был завален чем попало и как попало безо всякого порядка и смысла. Они вошли через окно второго этажа в бывшую гостиную, в которой теперь находились три огромных клетки для птиц, небольшой холодильник, две кушетки, восемь ящиков с документами и ряд приборов с мигающими жёлтыми и красными лампочками на передней панели. Дженсен подошёл к ним, а Кугар отправился проверять клетки (две пустые, одна наполовину забита журналами) и холодильник (с едой столетней давности, сухим молоком и чудовищной плантацией плесени).

Дженсен не мог понять назначение приборов. Всё, что он мог сказать, – они не имели отношения к связи и компьютерам. Но Эдвард Бернхард изобрёл телепатический газ, так что Дженсен, конечно, мог вообразить много всякого: это могли быть лучи смерти, или гигантский лазер, или устройство, контролирующее сознание, или... 

Кугар похлопал Дженсена по плечу, и они безмолвно поспорили о том, можно ли считать комнату чистой. «Врагов нет, – сказал Кугар. – Никакой взрывчатки, ловушек или опасных устройств».

Дженсен многозначительно кивнул на странные устройства: «А это не опасные устройства, алло?»

«Ты знаешь, что они делают?» 

«Нет».

«А узнаешь в ближайшие десять минут?» 

Дженсен не хотел признавать очевидное, но Кугар уже разворачивался, приняв молчание за ответ. 

«Идём дальше», – молча сказал Кугар, и Дженсен неохотно кивнул.

Коридор на этом уровне был знакомым; здесь, на втором этаже, их настиг смертельный газ, ставший сначала телепатическим газом, а потом газом для допросов. Дженсен подумал, что в жизни не забудет этот ужасный ковёр с рисунком из листьев, покрытый пятнами и прожжённый в нескольких местах, – не совсем так, как задумывал дизайнер отеля. Они двигались бесшумно, но не слишком быстро: на каждой двери был электронный замок, который Дженсену приходилось открывать мастер-картой, и это отнимало много времени.

В конце концов они осмотрели весь этаж и направились вверх по лестнице. Осталось всего четыре этажа, если, конечно, Бернхард не допрашивал людей в холле или в подвале.

Третий этаж был таким же, как второй: сверху донизу хаотично заполнен всяким дерьмом и ни следа Клэя, Аиши и безумного учёного. Когда они поднялись по лестнице на четвёртый этаж, Дженсен увидел своё будущее: бесконечная череда дверей, которые ему придётся открывать и всюду находить только мусор и приборы, назначения которых он не понимает. Эти мысли со всей очевидностью доказывали, что они до сих пор не вляпались в какую-нибудь незаметную ловушку ясновидения, потому что, когда они открыли дверь пожарной лестницы и вышли на явно переоборудованный пятый этаж, чей-то голос произнёс: 

– Серьёзно? Ещё один? Это что, ебучий парад идиотов?

Дженсен уловил посыл и вошёл с поднятыми руками, стараясь оценить ситуацию. Он стоял в огромном зале, который получился, когда снесли стены гостиничных номеров. Дженсен видел, где ковры из бывших комнат стыкуются с ковром коридора. Само пространство было заполнено удобными креслами и компьютерным оборудованием, которое они искали на других этажах.

Дженсен осматривался и чувствовал, что Кугар спускается вниз по лестнице, быстро прикидывая и перебирая разные варианты действий. Не стоило его отвлекать.

– Ну? – раздался резкий голос, и это явно был Эдвард Бернхард. Дженсен видел фотографии, и хотя короткие каштановые волосы, бледная кожа, мятая рубашка поло и брюки чинос могли принадлежать кому угодно, это кислое выражение лица точно принадлежало Бернхарду. – Так что? Ты способен одновременно говорить и держать руки поднятыми, или это выше твоих сил?

Бернхард сердито отхлебнул из гигантской кружки, которую держал в руке, хотя Дженсен больше беспокоился насчёт пистолета, который тот держал в другой. Было не похоже, что Бернхард знал, что с ним делать, но это было ещё хуже. Дженсен пережил чудовищное количество катастроф, вызванных людьми, не умеющими обращаться с оружием.

– Я пришёл выяснить, что случилось с моим боссом.

– Как меня это достало, – вздохнул Бернхард. – Вы вломились ко мне, оторвали меня от дел. Я не могу работать в таких условиях!

– Можешь нас отсюда выгнать, – предложил Дженсен.

Кугар шёл по третьему этажу и объяснял Пучу, что случилось.

– Нет, не могу. Потому что тогда вы снова явитесь сюда. – Бернхард явно был огорчён всем происходящим. – Я уже пробовал вас выставить. Теперь я собираю информацию, так что скажи мне, какого хрена вам тут нужно?

И тут Дженсен осознал, насколько сейчас будет некстати то, что он надышался телепатическим газом с сывороткой правды.

– Хотели украсть кое-что, – едко ответил он. – Но тут такой бардак, что ничего невозможно найти.

Он медленно опустил руки, чтобы посмотреть, как Бернхард отреагирует.

– Наконец-то! – Бернхард вскинул руки, расплескав кофе вокруг себя. Дженсен увернулся от пистолета, которым тот размахивал, как игрушкой для собаки. – Спасибо! Господи, я старался изо всех сил, пытался получить внятные ответы от этих двоих, а мог бы просто поговорить с тобой, если бы сразу обыскал это место. Что бы мне сделать, чтобы действовать эффективнее?

Дженсен обдумал вопрос в свете своего обширного опыта общения с плохими парнями. 

– Обычно обыскивать помещение посылают своих миньонов, – сказал он, надеясь, что Бернхард его не послушает. Но в любом случае он мог заранее предупредить Кугара. Телепатия была незаменима во время операций, следовало это признать.

Бернхард закатил глаза.

– Да ты издеваешься. Нет у меня никаких миньонов. Во-первых, тогда вокруг меня будут постоянно крутиться люди, а это совсем не то, о чём мечтает любой нормальный человек. Во-вторых, им надо платить, и лучше уж я потрачу эти деньги на приборы. В-третьих, кончится всё тем, что я с утра до вечера буду раздавать указания, а потом исправлять то, что они натворили. В основном из-за этого я и ушёл из Майкрософта.

Дженсен удивлённо моргнул. Никогда ещё ему так сильно не нравились плохие парни.

– Я абсолютно согласен по всем пунктам, – поражённо ответил он и добавил: – И это меня пугает.

Потому что честность и открытость теперь были его девизом.

– У нас так много общего. Странно, да? Мы на разных сторонах, но так похожи.

Бернхард уставился на него, сузив глаза.

– Ты попал в ловушку в номере двести двенадцать? – спросил он.

– Да. И хочу сказать, сочетание телепатии с сывороткой правды поражает воображение. И ты точно больной, если тебе такое пришло в голову, не говоря уж о том, что ты это реализовал.

– Эм, – сказал Бернхард. – Телепатия? Телепатии не существует, приятель.

Желудок Дженсена упал на первый этаж, встревожив Кугара. 

– Разве это не телепатический газ с сывороткой правды?

– На хрена мне делать своих врагов телепатами? – изумился Бернхард. – Я хочу, чтобы они говорили мне правду вслух, а не читали мои мысли. О чёрт, ты сейчас читаешь мои мысли?

Дженсен хотел сохранить преимущество, это было необходимо, он обязан был молчать.

– Нет, – сказал он, мечтая откусить себе язык. – Я могу читать только мысли своего приятеля.

– Своего приятеля, – повторил Бернхард. – Приятеля?

Бернхарду, разумеется, была нужна информация о местоположении этого приятеля, но в данном случае Дженсен мог много чего сказать. И всё это было совершеннейшей правдой.

– Он офигенный, – проникновенно сообщил Дженсен. – Длинные ноги и такая задница, что в её существование трудно поверить, а губы... Я провёл, наверное, часов четыреста, думая о том, что хочу целовать его губы. В общем, он самый горячий парень на свете, и я вижу его каждый день. Завидуй мне. 

В голове на заднем плане Кугар сказал: «Я определённо тебе завидую», и Дженсену пришлось подавить смешок.

– М-м-м, нет, – сказал Бернхард. – Не сказал бы, что я испытываю зависть. 

И он открыл рот, видимо, чтобы задать вопрос о том, где находится Кугар или что он делает, а Дженсен не мог этого допустить. К счастью, он нашёл способ обойти сыворотку правды: говорить. Всё время.

– Я создан для этого, – сказал Дженсен Бернхарду, а затем быстро добавил: – Но давай-ка я расскажу тебе о руках Кугара.

* * *

Пятнадцать минут спустя Дженсен продолжал говорить о Кугаре, а Бернхард зажал уши руками, засунув пистолет за пояс, а кофе оставив на столе.

– Меня окружают извращенцы, – сказал он. – Везёт, как всегда. 

Дженсен задумался, сможет ли он заставить Бернхарда отдать пистолет и уйти, просто ещё немного поговорив о том, как Кугар горяч.

– Влечение к человеку, который настолько восхитителен, – не извращение. Это человеческая природа. 

Уже примерно в двадцатый раз Дженсен попытался настроиться на то, что происходило у Кугара, но это было на удивление сложно. Не было никаких ясных мыслей, только какое-то смутное ощущение. Он что-то искал? Ждал чего-то? Сосредоточился на чём-то?

– Рассказывать во всех подробностях о своём влечении к этому восхитительному человеку даже после того, как тебя умоляют остановиться, – это серьёзное извращение, парень. – Бернхард осторожно убрал руки от ушей, но явно был готов вернуть их на место в любой момент.

Дженсен чувствовал, что в данном случае его совесть чиста. 

– Ну, если бы кто-то не изобрёл газ с сывороткой правды и не сделал из него ловушку, ему не пришлось бы слушать мои абсолютно нормальные и совсем не извращённые мысли о моём приятеле.

– Вы сюда вломились!

– Это наша работа! Во всяком случае, ты должен был понимать, что однажды кто-нибудь обязательно это сделает. Весь отель буквально набит суперстранными научными штуками. 

Дженсен ощущал присутствие Кугара всё слабее. Это вызывало беспокойство. Телепатия исчезает? Кугар уходит? Он умирает? Что происходит?

– Это не суперстранные научные штуки. Это результат серьёзных достижений в области механики, химии и электроники в сочетании с современными компьютерными технологиями, и я был бы признателен, если бы ты отнёсся к ним с уважением. – Бернхард обиженно надул губы. Дженсен не мог придумать другого слова, чтобы описать выражение его лица. 

«Кугар, ты видишь то же, что вижу я?» – позвал Дженсен, но ответа не было.

– Хорошо. Но ты должен был понимать, что кто-нибудь обязательно придёт за твоими достижениями в области электроники и всего остального, но всё равно сделал ловушку с сывороткой правды, так что ты сам виноват в том, что слушаешь всё это.

– Так, – сказал Бернхард. – Может, ты всё-таки мне расскажешь о тех двоих? Женщина и мужчина, которые попались первыми?

Дженсен моргнул. 

– Клэй и Аиша? Они… – он вовремя прикусил язык и вернулся к сценарию, который, как он выяснил, работает, – ...тоже очень горячи. Похоже, это просто моя судьба – быть окружённым горячими людьми двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и я, со своей стороны, совершенно не против. Потому что моя сексуальная жизнь, к сожалению, не слишком богата, но я всегда говорю, что хорошая фантазия и здоровая правая рука – это всё, что нужно. Так вот, поверь, у меня есть всё необходимое.

Бернхард снова зажал уши руками, и у Дженсена внутри непроизвольно разлилось тёплое чувство удовлетворения. У Кугара, конечно, было невероятное зрение, неколебимое спокойствие, змеиная изворотливость и способность выглядеть круто в любой ситуации. Кроме того, он, очевидно, был устойчив к телепатии и сыворотке правды. Но Дженсен умел трепаться так, что человек, который его допрашивал, начал умолять о пощаде, и здесь было чем гордиться.

– Заткнись, – сказал Бернхард. – Я хотел спросить тебя...

Но в этот момент Дженсен, к своему огромному облегчению, снова почувствовал присутствие Кугара. 

«Узнай, где Клэй и Айша», – сказал Кугар у него в голове.

– Подожди, – сказал Дженсен, не слушая Бернхарда, потому что сыворотка правды не работает, если ты не обращаешь внимания на вопросы. И – хэй – это было ещё одной суперспособностью, которую раньше Дженсен никогда не ценил. Он был намного круче, чем ему казалось. – А где Клэй и Аиша?

«Тонко», – сказал Кугар.

«Я мастер тонких ходов». 

Дженсену был ужасно приятен ответный смех Кугара.

– Они в изолированной комнате. Четыреста сорок четыре. Я здесь, потому что хотел уйти подальше от них. 

Бернхард вздрогнул.

Дженсен недоуменно нахмурился. 

– Потому что они?.. 

Он чувствовал, как замер Кугар в ожидании ответа, и это помогало ему сосредоточиться, что было странно. Хотя и играло им на руку.

– Как я уже сказал, они ещё хуже, чем ты. Я использовал CTY-77B. Это усовершенствованный вариант того вещества, которое подействовало на тебя.

– Мне кажется, его не нужно усовершенствовать, – сказал Дженсен.

– Всё нужно усовершенствовать! Что угодно можно сделать лучше, в этом весь смысл. – Бернхард сделал разочарованный жест. – Во всяком случае, я хотел посмотреть, смогу ли я улучшить результат, комбинируя вещество, которое подавляет сдерживающие механизмы, с веществом, усиливающим потребность говорить правду.

Дженсен почувствовал ужас Кугара. Который гармонично сочетался с его собственным.

– Клэй и Аиша перестали сдерживаться?

– Да, – вздохнул Бернхард. – Главное, что я вынес из сегодняшних экспериментов: если убрать все фильтры и сдерживающие факторы, люди превращаются в толпу придурков.

Дженсен всё ещё пытался осознать, что Бернхард дал Клэю и Аише растормаживающие вещества.

– Это была очень неудачная идея, – сказал он. И Кугар, очевидно, согласился, потому что Дженсен по-прежнему чувствовал его безмолвный ужас. – Ты хоть представляешь, что бывает, когда они просто напиваются?

– Ну, – мрачно сказал Бернхард, – учитывая, что произошло, когда я дал им CTY-77B, полагаю, они не замечают ничего вокруг, в том числе вооружённых людей, задающих серьёзные вопросы, и то дерутся, то трахаются попеременно.

Это была печальная правда. 

– Ты не поверишь, сколько раз из-за них нас выгоняли из баров и отелей и запрещали возвращаться в город.

– Ещё как поверю. Вот поэтому ты пока самый лучший объект для тестирования сыворотки правды. По крайней мере, ты не агрессивный и слушаешь меня хоть иногда. Хотя, может быть, это только потому, что рядом нет твоего Кугара. Может, если бы он был здесь, вы бы вытворяли то же самое.

Дженсен собирался ответить, но его отвлекла мысль Кугара: «Только если бы нам повезло в жизни, а это не про нас». Это определённо был интересный комментарий, который Дженсен хотел как следует обдумать, но немного мешало то, что он: а) был на допросе у Эдварда Бернхарда, самого некомпетентного в мире следователя, и б) его мысли подслушивал Кугар.

– Так что я просто жду, пока это закончится. Мой тебе совет: не ходи туда. – Бернхард вздохнул и с мрачным видом уселся в кресло. – Вот поэтому я и не люблю, когда вокруг появляются люди. Постоянно происходят какие-то глупости. И всё сложно.

«Узнай про телепатию», – сказал Кугар.

– Ну ладно. А что там с телепатией? Почему мы стали телепатами, если в твоей газовой штуке такого не было? 

Дженсен начал двигаться, проверяя, сможет ли он подойти немного ближе к двери. Оказалось, сможет. Возможно, Бернхарду всё-таки стоит нанять себе охрану.

– Да я вообще не верю, что ты телепат, а если это правда, я тут совершенно точно ни при чём. Я не верю в этот… – Бернхард изобразил руками волны и произнёс странным высоким голосом: – Уиу-уиу-уиу. Идиотский психоделический бред.

– Ты сделал газовую ловушку с сывороткой правды.

– Это абсолютно другое дело.

– Ну если ты так говоришь… Но, приятель, тут слишком тонкая грань.

Дженсен увидел, что Бернхард разозлился, и взмахнул руками. 

– Но в любом случае суть не в этом. А в том, что сначала мы не были телепатами, а потом залезли сюда, попали в газовую ловушку и стали ими. Как так вышло?

Бернхард скрестил руки на груди. 

– Понятия не имею. Я тут ни при чём.

В этот момент Кугар молча, как призрак, подошёл к нему сзади и приставил к голове пистолет. Бернхард, который, очевидно, не получил ни одного значка «За отличные навыки выживания» (в отряде безумных учёных), повернул голову в сторону пистолета, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. 

– Отлично, – сказал он. – Ставлю на то, что это Кугар.

– Привет, – сказал Кугар и кивнул Дженсену. И даже с учётом телепатии он выдал не слишком много информации, но Дженсену было и не нужно.

– Итак, – сказал он. – Могу я звать тебя Эдвард? Эдвард, давай прогуляемся.

– Я Нед, – сказал Бернхард. 

Но осторожно поднялся с кресла, так что Дженсен счёл это победой.

– Мы ищем вот это, – сказал он и вытащил из кармана фотографию.

– Я не собираюсь помогать вам воровать у меня. Подожди, что? – Бернхард взял снимок, брови у него полезли на лоб. – Это даже не моё! Вы хотите украсть то, что я выменял? Это просто оскорбительно.

– Слушай, это не мы придумали. Нас наняли. Так что виноват тот, кто нам за это платит. – Дженсен мысленно поблагодарил бога за то, что не знал имени заказчика. Правильно говорят: единственный способ обеспечить информационную безопасность – ничего не знать.

– Почему тот, кто вас нанял, не мог заключить сделку? Я сделал именно так. Это нелепо. Я даже не знаю, где я оставил эту штуку.

– У меня есть пистолет, – напомнил ему Кугар.

– Он снайпер, – услужливо сообщил Дженсен. – Если вкратце, ты можешь выбрать из двух вариантов. Первый: ты отдаёшь нам штуку, возвращаешь командира, и через час мы уже исчезнем отсюда, а ты сможешь вернуться к работе. Второй: Кугар стреляет в тебя, но так, чтобы ты не сразу умер, после этого из тебя вытекает много крови, ты много кричишь, потом мы забираем штуку и наше начальство. А ты продолжаешь кричать.

– Отлично, – резко сказал Бернхард. – Ради спокойной жизни подальше от вас, извращенцев, я на всё готов. Но учтите, что вы мне очень не нравитесь.

– Принято, – сказал Дженсен. 

И они пошли.

Обиднее всего было, что они пришли в ту комнату, где надышались газа с сывороткой правды. Если бы они остались в тот раз ещё на пятнадцать минут, они бы нашли, что искали. Дженсен отмахнулся от этих мыслей. Они справились, и если ценой этого были всего лишь телепатия, сыворотка правды и то, что Клэй и Аиша плохо себя контролировали, это можно было считать победой.

«Постучи по дереву», – мрачно посоветовал Кугар в его голове, и Дженсен так и сделал.

Нужная штука оказалось маленькой, оранжевой и странно искривлённой. 

– Леди, которая её сделала, – натурально чокнутая, – сказал Бернхард. – Настоящая сумасшедшая учёная. – Дженсен и Кугар оба уставились на него, и он добавил, защищаясь: – Я не сумасшедший учёный. Я инженер-отшельник. Совершенно другое дело. И кроме того, я никогда не делаю такую странную хрень, как она. Половина её вещей не работает, а иногда они взрываются.

– Тогда зачем они тебе? – спросил Дженсен.

– Потому что в остальных случаях они потрясающие. Я не знаю, как она это делает. Я разбираю эти штуки на части и до сих пор не могу понять, как и почему они работают. 

Дженсен ещё не видел его таким несчастным.

– Неважно, просто заберите эту дурацкую игрушку и валите. Мне очень надоело, что вы, ребята, тут околачиваетесь. Это раздражает. И это жутко. А та штука мне вообще не нужна, – добавил он, пробормотав себе под нос: – Надеюсь, она взорвётся у тебя в кармане и оторвёт тебе яйца. 

Дженсен даже не мог найти слов, чтобы описать, как жалко и по-детски это звучало.

«Обиженно и капризно», – услужливо подсказал Кугар. 

А вслух он сказал Бернхарду: 

– Клэй и Аиша.

– Не знаю, что тебе сказать. У меня нет намордников, как у Ганнибала Лектера.

– Просто отдай их нам. Дальше мы разберёмся, – сказал ему Дженсен.

К счастью, стадия секса и драк у Клэя и Аиши закончилась. Они отключились на руинах номера четыреста сорок четыре, практически голые и все в синяках. 

– Отлично повеселились, – сказал Дженсен, встряхивая Клэя.

– Все, кроме меня, – уточнил Бернхард. – Но я уже заметил, что это никого не волнует.

«Не могу дождаться, когда это всё закончится, – сказал Дженсен Кугару. Но в ответ почувствовал только странную напряжённость и беспокойство. – Кугар, приятель, что не так?»

Но Кугар не ответил и вслух спросил: 

– В той комнате есть ещё что-нибудь, сделанное этой леди?

– Целая куча, – сказал Бернхард. – Я храню там всё, чем мы обменялись, и что я ещё не успел протестировать. И, честно говоря, на это понадобится довольно много времени. Не каждый день мне хочется нажать кнопку на устройстве, которое может взорваться, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

– Не совсем, – сказал Дженсен, всё ещё будучи замешательстве.

– Как её зовут? – спросил Кугар, и хотя вопрос прозвучал обыденно, Дженсен чувствовал внутреннее напряжение. Кугар очень хотел выяснить имя.

– Понятия не имею, – ответил Бернхард, пожимая плечами. – Мы не идиоты. Мы все выбираем случайные имена и пользуемся услугами посредников.

Дженсен чувствовал, что Кугар хочет узнать больше, но Бернхарду, вероятно, было нечего добавить. А Дженсену почти удалось поднять Клэя на ноги, но тот не мог находиться в вертикальном положении слишком долго. 

«Мы должны идти», – позвал он.

Кугар – скрытный, стремный придурок у него в голове – кивнул, и они пошли.

– Пока, гондоны! – крикнул им вслед Бернхард. – Никогда не возвращайтесь!

– Может, тебе немного прибраться, чтобы следующий, кто сюда залезет, не попал в ловушку и не стал ясновидящим! – крикнул Дженсен в ответ. 

«Не играй с целью, – мысленно сказал Кугар. – Это некрасиво».

«Я даю ценные советы, которые пригодятся в жизни».

«Думаешь, можно рассказывать другим людям, как им жить?»

У Дженсена было много важных мыслей на этот счёт, но Пуч стоял в бывшем вестибюле – теперь не было смысла прятаться, – и ему пришлось помогать Кугару грузить Клэя в машину.

* * *

Аиша ушла в большую спальню и упала на кровать не раздеваясь, не обращая внимания на леопардовые покрывала. (И стены. И корзину для мусора. И картины.) Клэй стоял вертикально только потому, что его с одной стороны держал Пуч, а с другой – Дженсен. Каким-то удивительным образом Кугару досталась обязанность открывать и придерживать для них двери, хотя очевидно, что это была обязанность техподдержки.

В тот момент, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь коттеджа, Клэй захрапел. Пуч тяжело вздохнул. 

– Ну, – сказал он. – Если ты остался жив – день прошёл хорошо.

И отправился в свою спальню.

Дженсен пошёл за Кугаром в их комнату. Он выбрал её за космическое оформление. А Кугар решил, что лучше будет спать на двухъярусной кровати с ним, а не с Пучем.

– Всегда такое хотел, – сказал Дженсен, раздеваясь, чтобы лечь спать. – У нас были двухъярусные кровати, но такого покрывала с космическими шаттлами не было.

Кугар в этот момент складывал джинсы, потому что был повёрнут на аккуратности.

– Можешь забрать его с собой, мы платили наличкой.

– Не. Оставлю следующему постояльцу с идеальным вкусом. Чтобы он тоже порадовался.

Дженсен забрался на второй ярус и свернулся калачиком. Через пару минут Кугар выключил свет, и Дженсен услышал, как тот укладывается. И да, нужно было соблюдать тишину, но Дженсен не мог не спросить:

«Ты никогда не хотел постельное бельё с ракетами и кометами?»

«У меня такое было».

И Кугар показал ему свою детскую спальню. Две маленькие кровати, застеленные простынями с планетами. Одна половина комнаты завешана постерами NASA, вторая – тиграми, львами, медведями и волками.

Дженсен знал, где чья половина. 

«Тебе нравились хищники, да?» 

Кугар рассмеялся вслух. После абсолютной тишины это было неожиданно.

«Всегда».

«Чем занимается твой брат?»

«У него свой ресторан». 

Теперь в голове у Дженсена возник китчевый образ ресторана, увешанного рыболовными сетями. Такой отлично смотрелся бы на этом острове.

Дженсен поморщился.

«Да нет, – сказал Кугар. – Я понимаю. Если не можешь их победить, заставь платить. У него всё хорошо». 

Разум Кугара был тёплым, счастливым местом, он думал о своём брате, о своей семье, о том, как рос в той комнате, и Дженсен обнаружил, что плывёт в этом тепле и наслаждается им, как будто это его воспоминания, как будто это его спальня.

«У тебя было не так», – сказал Кугар.

Это был не вопрос, но Дженсен всё равно ответил. Он уже наполовину спал, поэтому просто послал первую попавшуюся картинку: середина ночи, в доме холодно и темно, он плачет и помогает сестре складывать одежду в наволочки и мешки для мусора. 

«Жаль, что моё детство не было похоже на твоё».

Дженсен почувствовал толчок в глубине своего сознания: Кугар хотел ему что-то показать, и когда Дженсен безмолвно согласился, то обнаружил, что наблюдает за семьёй Альварес в полном составе. Примерно восемь тысяч человек шумно и весело что-то праздновали во дворе. Стоял гам, дети бегали через разбрызгиватель, а трое мужчин, должно быть, братьев, вели тихую, но неутомимую битву с грилем. Всем приходилось почти кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга, ну а дети с разбрызгивателем вопили просто так.

Однако никто из них не был похож на Кугара. 

«А где был ты?»

На этот раз смех Кугара остался внутри, его услышали только они двое. 

«А как ты думаешь?» 

И он показал Дженсену тайник в кустах, где маленький Кугар наблюдал за праздником, видел всё и был в восторге от всего происходящего.

Дженсен уснул в воспоминаниях о семье, в тёплом, счастливом спокойствии Кугара.

* * *

К середине следующего дня у Дженсена исчезла непреодолимая потребность говорить правду, и он с уверенностью мог сказать, что Кугар её тоже больше не ощущает.

Так что Бернхард не обманул их. А ещё они по-прежнему были телепатами.

– Может, вы просто самопроизвольно стали ещё страннее, чем были, – предположил Пуч за завтраком.

– Может, сыворотка правды что-то повредила в их мозгах, – сказала Аиша из-за тёмных очков и откусила кусочек тоста так, будто он лично её обидел.

– Может, мы прекратим эти бесполезные спекуляции, – напряжённо сказал Клэй. У него были круги под глазами, хотя он спал почти до полудня, и он морщился от света и еды. И пил кофе так, будто умрёт без него. – Нам нужна информация, а не догадки.

– Ну, мы могли бы вернуться в «Бест Вестерн», – сказал Пуч так, что было ясно: на самом деле он туда совершенно не хочет. 

– Тогда теперь твоя очередь идти к Бернхарду, – ответил Дженсен.

– То есть не идём, – с облегчением отозвался Пуч и засунул в рот кусок яичницы, на которой он настаивал с тех пор, как в их распоряжении оказалась кухня. 

– На самом деле нет смысла, – сказал Кугар. 

Он взял тост с тарелки Клэя, и Дженсен восхитился выбором жертвы: Клэй сейчас был совершенно не в состоянии защищать свою территорию.

– Да, точно, – сказал Дженсен.

На секунду все замолчали, а потом Пуч взорвался:

– Видите? Они теперь всё время так.

– Они и раньше вели себя почти так же, – заметила Аиша, задумчиво глядя на них. 

– Говорите полными предложениями, – велел Клэй. – Если есть что сказать.

– Ну мне всегда есть чем поделиться с классом, – довольно сказал Дженсен, а затем, когда все напряглись, добавил: – Пока некоторые сидели в машине или... – он поймал взгляд Аиши и ловко изменил окончание фразы, – занимались другими делами, я провёл успешный допрос цели, несмотря на то, что был дестабилизирован сывороткой правды. Бернхард сказал, что та комната была заполнена устройствами, сделанными стрёмной учёной леди. Поэтому, если мы хотим узнать, как мы стали телепатами, вероятно, следует спросить у неё.

Аиша закатила глаза.

– Стрёмной учёной леди? А ещё что-нибудь о ней ты знаешь? А то это не похоже на адрес и не помогает определить уровень её защиты.

– У нас есть её имейл. – Все как по команде уставились на него. – Идея Кугара. Мы написали Бернхарду сегодня утром, спросили, не даст ли он нам её имейл, чтобы нам не пришлось опять к нему вламываться. Бернхард ответил, что готов дать нам хоть сто имейлов, вообще все существующие на свете имейлы, если потом мы от него отвяжемся, и он никогда в жизни больше не увидит нас, извращенцев.

Дженсен ужасно этим гордился. Они смогли выбесить человека настолько, что теперь он готов отдать им что угодно, лишь бы они убрались подальше. 

«Мы потрясающие», – довольно подумал он.

Кугар, сидящий за столом напротив, выглядел безмятежно, но Дженсен знал, что он изо всех сил старается не улыбнуться. 

«В каком-то смысле – да,– подтвердил Кугар. – Потрясающие».

Дженсен ответил, что ему нравится быть потрясающим в любом смысле.

Кугар бросил на него испытующе-задумчивый взгляд. 

«Ты уверен? В любом?» 

И заинтересованный тон его мыслей определённо существовал не только в голове у Дженсена. Вернее, в любом случае это всё существовало в голове у Дженсена...

А потом Клэй очень громко сказал:

– Ладно. – Как будто он повторял это уже не в первый раз. – Напишите этой женщине. И выясните, что за херня происходит у вас в головах.

По некоторым причинам Дженсен был не в восторге от этого плана.

– Ты знаешь, – сказал он. – Телепатия очень полезна во время операций.

– А в жизни – не очень, – мрачно ответил Клэй.

– Это если говорить про нормальную жизнь, – уточнил Кугар, внимательно оглядев Лузеров.

Клэй закрыл глаза и надавил на веки. 

– И пока мы ждём, вы двое будете практиковаться контролировать это дерьмо. И разговаривать вслух. И вести себя нормально. 

Он отодвинул стул и встал. 

– Я собираюсь, хм… Пойти почистить пистолет. 

И он направился к лестнице. Аиша взяла свою кофейную чашку и последовала за ним.

– Он хочет сказать, что вы должны придумать, как выглядеть менее странно, когда занимаетесь своей странной хренью, – услужливо объяснил Пуч.

* * *

Дженсен был компьютерным богом. Люди были склонны забывать об этом и не поклонялись ему как положено, так что ему частенько приходилось напоминать им.

«Мне напоминать не нужно», – заметил Кугар.

– Я компьютерный бог, – сказал Дженсен вслух, потому что обычные люди так и делают.

Пуч поднял брови.

– И ты сообщаешь нам об этом, потому что?.. 

– Кугар хотел, чтобы я поделился этим с вами, потому что он любит чем-нибудь поделиться. 

Кугар поднял голову, мрачно пожал плечами и снова принялся чистить пистолет, и, честно говоря, несколько раздражало, что на эротические мысли наталкивал не только вид Кугара, но даже звук, с которым он это делал. 

Пуч положил голову на сложенные руки и тяжело вздохнул. Аиша полностью их проигнорировала и перелистнула страницу.

Дженсен продолжал искать сумасшедшую леди-учёную, опираясь только на её раздражающе-анонимный адрес электронной почты, и задавался вопросом, какие ещё силы она может дать людям? Ведь им она, очевидно, подарила телепатию. Например, это могут быть испепеляющие лучи из глаз. Вообще-то это было бы ну… не очень круто. Часто ли людям надо что-то поджечь? По опыту Дженсена, не чаще раза в день. И в итоге человек становится ходячей зажигалкой. Он прямо представил это: «Дженсен, иди сюда, поджарь маршмеллоу глазами». Определённо, это не так круто, как телепатия, даже если они и не могут стрелять силой мысли. 

«Наша суперсила намного лучше, приятель».

«Ты имеешь в виду, твоя суперсила и мои суперсилы», – мысленно отозвался Кугар.

Дженсен прекратил печатать, повернулся вместе с креслом и уставился на Кугара. 

– Перестань говорить эту хрень, – сказал он. – Ты сведёшь меня с ума. 

Кугар даже не оторвал взгляда от пистолета, зато Пуч смотрел на Дженсена с открытым ртом. 

– Какую? Я могу умереть от любопытства. В моей семье были случаи.

– Значит, ты кошка, – ровно заметила Аиша.

«Мяу», – сказал Кугар в голове Дженсена, и тот так сильно расхохотался, что его чуть не разорвало.

Через час Дженсен перестал печатать. 

– Я думаю, – сказал он, – нам придётся подождать и посмотреть, ответит ли она на наше письмо.

– И всё? – спросила Аиша. – Никакого «ещё одного последнего варианта»? Никаких странных идей?

– Всё, – честно подтвердил Дженсен. Не было смысла гоняться за призрачными шансами и изобретать новые способы найти эту женщину. От телепатии не было никакого вреда.

«Тебе нравится быть телепатом», – сказал Кугар.

«А кому не понравится иметь суперсилу? Она абсолютно не вредит нам, и полезна в работе, и...»

«Можешь меня не убеждать», – сказал Кугар.

– Ладно. То есть это всё? – с сомнением спросил Клэй, глядя на Дженсена.

– Ага. Мы ждём.

– Хорошо, – сказала Аиша и снова уставилась в книгу.

Клэй внимательно их разглядывал. 

– Вы уверены?

– Да, это не очень срочно, – сказал Кугар.

– Пуч? – спросил Клэй.

Пуч вздохнул. 

– Если бы я был не в состоянии переносить странности, я бы умер ещё пять лет назад.

– Да уж, – кивнул Клэй.

– Но всё равно вводим новое правило: в карты они в паре не играют. Я не буду играть против телепатов.

Клэй посмотрел на Дженсена и Кугара, подняв брови, и Кугар кивнул.

– Ух ты, – сказал Дженсен. – Я чувствую, что мы с Кугаром перешли на новый уровень близости в... – а потом замолчал, потому что Клэй и Пуч поднялись и направились к двери.

– Второе правило, – крикнул Пуч. – Не говорить о близости! Ничего! Ни о какой! – И захлопнул за собой дверь.

Дженсен собирался согласиться, но в комнате внезапно никого не осталось.

«А где Аиша?»

«Вышла в окно», – ответил Кугар.

– Хорошо, – сказал Дженсен. – Чудесный день. Уверен, они отлично погуляют. – Он выключил свой ноутбук, захлопнул его и оттолкнулся от стола. – Что теперь? Будем тренироваться быть нормальными?

Кугар закончил чистить пистолет и убрал его. 

– Нормальными? Серьёзно?

Дженсен был согласен. Если ставить перед собой нереалистичные цели, можно стать такими же, как Клэй и Аиша. Которые вечно были напряжены, вечно переживали и могли выпустить пар только напившись, или разъебав что-нибудь, или выебав кому-нибудь мозг. 

– Не подумай, – быстро сказал Дженсен, – что я против того, что происходит между нами. Мне всё очень нравится. Я просто хочу, чтобы у нас был выбор, понимаешь? Чтобы меня не напрягало то, что у меня его нет.

Кугар кивнул – он явно понимал, потому что был разумным человеком – и сказал: 

– Медитация? 

А нет. Не совсем разумным.

Дженсен сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и вздохнул. 

– Просто это совсем не моё.

– Расслабься. Я скачал приложение.

– Приложение «Контролируй свою телепатию»? – Дженсен пообещал себе, что если это приложение действительно существует, он заберёт обратно все свои слова об айфонах.

Кугар показал телефон с приложением для медитации. Отлично. Дженсен вернул на место всё, что говорил об айфонах, добавил ещё немного сверху и приготовился дышать.

* * *

Дженсен решил, что проблема медитации в её простоте. Простые вещи не для него.

«К дыханию это не относится. – Сосредоточенное упорство Кугара было очевидно даже при телепатическом общении. – Я точно знаю, что ты постоянно дышишь».

– Да, – сказал Дженсен вслух. – Но обычно я делаю что-то ещё и дышу. Я не могу просто дышать и всё.

Кугар вздохнул и несколько раз ткнул в приложение. 

– Ты можешь думать и дышать, – сказал он. – Попробуй вот это.

Дженсен снова уселся в позу для медитации и глубоко вздохнул. Проблема заключалась в том, что он мог составить список из трёх тысяч вещей, которые он предпочёл бы делать, вместо того чтобы медитировать. Триста тысяч, если включить вещи, которые можно делать, только когда Кугар не видит, и… вот блядь. Его сексуальная жизнь закончилась? У него больше не будет личного времени без свидетелей? Потому что одно дело – дрочить в своей койке после отбоя, когда с некоторой вероятностью остальные парни в комнате спят, и другое – когда один из них находится буквально в твоей голове и наблюдает за всем, что ты делаешь.

«Можно подождать, пока я усну, – заметил Кугар. – Я так и делаю. А теперь медитируй». 

Нет-нет-нет, если Кугар хотел, чтобы Дженсен медитировал, то сейчас он совершил огромную ошибку, сказав вот это вот, потому что... Иисусе. Эта картина была… Дженсен почему-то никогда раньше не думал, никогда не представлял, что Кугар дрочит. Это, очевидно, было ошибкой, потому что сейчас, ну... Он задавался вопросом, любит ли Кугар дрочить неторопливо? Двигать рукой как можно медленнее? Дженсену казалось, что Кугар бы стал растягивать удовольствие до тех пор, пока всё его тело не напряжётся и не покроется потом, и...

Кугар кашлянул.

– Я не виноват, – сказал Дженсен.

«Сосредоточься».

Дженсен попробовал. Правда попробовал. Он отбросил все мысли о голом Кугаре, о том, как он обхватывает член ладонью, напрягает бёдра, когда... нет. Дженсен засунул все неподобающие мысли в воображаемый сундук, запер его и выбросил в воображаемое озеро.

Он вдохнул. Вдох. Выдох. Может быть, не так медленно и плавно, как полагается во время идеальной медитации, но он всё равно старался.

– Прислушайтесь к своему телу, – сказал женский голос в приложении. – Что вы чувствуете прямо сейчас?

Дженсен честно прислушался к своему телу. Проблема была в том, что тело хотело кончить. Член был таким твёрдым, что было уже неудобно, а сидение на полу со скрещенными ногами совсем не помогало. Он сгорал от желания.

«Есть шанс, что ты захочешь спать прямо сейчас?» – спросил он Кугара.

«Нет», – коротко ответил тот, и Дженсен почувствовал... Ага. Краешек какой-то… Как будто Кугар думал, что хочет посмотреть, как Дженсен дрочит. Как будто он был заинтересован.

«Ты транслируешь порно мне в мозг», – сказал Кугар.

И Дженсен был рад телепатии, благодарен, что ему не приходится ничего произносить вслух, не имея при этом ни малейшего представления, что Кугар об этом думает и что чувствует. 

«Так что, ты хочешь посмотреть?»

Когда Дженсен спрашивал, его сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.

Кугар протянул руку и выключил приложение. 

«Ну давай. Покажи мне». 

Он вытянул ноги перед собой и откинулся на спинку дивана, явно устраиваясь поудобнее.

И Дженсену с трудом верилось, что он это делает, но в то же время шансов на то, что он этого не сделает, просто не было. Тем не менее смелости ему сейчас требовалось не меньше, чем на прыжок из самолёта (с парашютом). Он протянул руку, расстегнул джинсы, и его вздох облегчения прозвучал очень громко в тишине гостиной.

Кугар полностью сосредоточился. Дженсен видел это тысячу раз во время операций: Кугар внезапно переключался в режим интенсивного наблюдения, словно весь он целиком и полностью становился сосредоточен на чём-то одном. Но на этот раз объектом внимания был Дженсен. И он чувствовал это внимание так же, как чувствовал свою ладонь, обхватывающую член, чувствовал напряжение Кугара, чувствовал, что он впитывает каждую секунду и каждый нюанс происходящего, и это было... Это было хорошо.

– Думаю, я только что продвинулся по шкале эксгибиционизма от нуля до последнего извращенца за шестьдесят секунд, – дрожащим голосом сказал Дженсен.

– Тогда продолжай, – ответил Кугар. 

Его голос был глубже и немного более хриплым. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно, его тёмные глаза были устремлены на Дженсена – он ждал. И Дженсен знал, чего он ждёт. Он провёл рукой по члену всего один раз, и теперь у его вздоха было эхо: он услышал, как Кугар тоже мягко вздохнул. Дженсен снова погладил себя, его тело дрожало, в его мозге резонировала сосредоточенность Кугара и собственное удовольствие, и это было так хорошо, так невыносимо хорошо.

Когда Кугар начал двигаться, Дженсен едва отследил это – только что тот был на полу, а сейчас уже в футе от него, и всё его внимание сосредоточено на Дженсене. 

«Сними их», – сказал он, и Дженсена затопило желанием показать себя, сделать так, чтобы Кугар смотрел. Он стянул с себя рубашку и скинул джинсы. Когда он поднял глаза, Кугар опять просто наблюдал за ним, и это было неправильно. Не совсем правильно.

«Разденься тоже».

Кугар кивнул и начал раздеваться. Дженсен смотрел, как он расстегивает рубашку, и одновременно чувствовал пуговицы под пальцами, видел, как Кугар снимает штаны, и чувствовал, как руки касаются бёдер, и от этого двоящегося чувственного опыта его трясло. Кугар задушено вздохнул. Дженсен хотел, чтобы он дотронулся и до него. Через секунду Кугар протянул руку к бедру Дженсена и приподнял брови. 

– Да? – спросил он хрипло.

– Да, да, черт, давай, ты же знаешь, что да.

И Кугар больше не сомневался. Дженсен чувствовал все прикосновения одновременно как свои и чужие, чувствовал свои губы на Кугаре, чувствовал, как руки скользят по его спине, чувствовал, как их члены соприкасаются, и всё это было удовольствием, которое множилось, бесконечно отражаясь в их головах, становясь больше, острее, сильнее с каждой секундой, а затем они кончили и все мысли и ощущения вытеснила сверкающая, бесконечная вспышка удовольствия. И Кугар... И… Да.

Через некоторое время Дженсену удалось вернуться в собственное тело. Они оба были раздеты, Кугар всё ещё был на нём, их тела были прижаты друг к другу, но Дженсен чувствовал себя странно одиноким в собственной голове.

– Кугар? – сказал он вслух. – Что, если мы всё сломали? 

Он спросил и почувствовал острую боль, когда Кугар не ответил сразу.

Через несколько секунд Кугар приподнялся и резко качнул головой. 

«Тогда, я думаю, нам придётся это купить», – сказал он, и Дженсен рассмеялся просто от облегчения, потому что шутка была несмешной.

«Пока у нас не было телепатии, я не понимал до конца, какой ты на самом деле лузер».

«Тогда у тебя серьёзные проблемы с наблюдательностью».

Кугар скатился с Дженсена и смеясь улёгся рядом с ним.

* * *

Когда через несколько часов Клэй осторожно просунул голову в дверь, Дженсен сидел на диване. Кугар спал, положив голову ему на колени.

– Вы всё ещё странные, – вздохнул Клэй.

– Думаю, что это теперь навсегда, – сказал Дженсен. 

Он чувствовал себя слишком большим, слишком глупым, слишком счастливым и слишком сильно улыбающимся.

– О чёрт, – сказал Клэй и пошёл на кухню. Он вернулся с бутылкой.

– Лучше позвони Аише, прежде чем пить, – посоветовал Дженсен. – Не думаю, что ты готов к нашим отношениям.

Оказалось, что Клэй мог одновременно писать СМС и пить прямо из бутылки.

Эпилог

Выяснилось, что леди-учёная действительно отвечала на электронные письма. Со временем. Дженсен читал её письмо с монитора, и Кугар читал вместе с ним, хотя находился в другом конце комнаты:

В общем, да, «шипастая штука», до которой вы дотронулись, – это мой активатор и усилитель скрытых псионических способностей.

Рада, что вам нравится телепатия, потому что – наверное, это хорошие новости? – я на 98% уверена, что это навсегда. Изменения, произошедшие в вашем мозгу, необратимы и бла-бла-бла. Поэтому я никогда и не тестировала его на людях. Но, полагаю, иногда вселенная сама передаёт некоторые вещи в чьи-то загребущие руки.

И вот ещё что я вам скажу: я ни за что больше не продам ни одно из своих детищ чёрт знает кому. Мужчины не понимают, насколько важно хорошо охранять изобретения такого уровня.

Если получится, пройдите приложенные тесты, чтобы мы могли определить ваш уровень. И не перенапрягите мозги своей суперсилой до смерти. Мне пора бежать, будьте на связи и всё такое.

– Она ещё бесполезнее Бернхарда, – удивлённо проговорил Дженсен. – Как это у них вообще получается? Как эти люди до сих пор живы и на свободе? 

«Эдак сто раз задумаешься, прежде чем куда-то вламываться. Люди вообще не беспокоятся об удобстве и безопасности высококвалифицированных воров. С этим миром явно что-то не так».

Кугар пожал плечами.

– Ну. Я думаю, мы должны пройти эти тесты. Наука и всё такое, – сказал Дженсен, щёлкая мышкой, чтобы открыть вложенные файлы.

Кугар покачал головой. 

«Я уже проходил такие тесты. Больше ни за что». 

И поскольку Дженсен был в голове у Кугара, он мог сказать, что тот говорил серьёзно. Абсолютно серьёзно.

Дженсен развернул свой стул. 

– Так, – сказал он. – Всё. Я требую рассекречивания истории с твоей суперсилой. Мы телепатические бро. Бойфренды. Не важно. Я хочу сказать, суть в том, что мы всем делимся. Делись.

Кугар внимательно оглядел комнату. Потом повернулся так, чтобы его не было видно из окна, и кивнул на руки. Послышался тихий звук, похожий на треск, а потом у Кугара появились ебаные когти. Длинные. И страшные. К сожалению, не металлические, а настоящие, как у животных, как у тигров, но это было почти так же круто. И когда Дженсен сосредоточился, он почувствовал призрачное ощущение когтей на руках.

– Боже мой, – сказал Дженсен. – У меня практически есть когти Росомахи. Это лучший день в моей жизни.

Кугар что-то сделал – Дженсен не смог до конца понять, что, – и когти исчезли. 

«Хочешь сделать день ещё лучше?» – спросил он.

«О, черт возьми, да, – сказал Дженсен и постучал в стену Пучу, предупреждая, что ему стоит чем-нибудь заткнуть уши. – Да, давай».


End file.
